1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors, and particularly, to an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting memory cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various of function modules are widely used in personal computers, for example, for date-storage, video, sound and so on. Generally, these modules are connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) by an electrical connector mounted on the PCB. Due to the need for high performance in computer systems and other applications, more than one such modules are desired, and corresponding electrical connectors are needed.
For instance, Chinese Patent NO. 02282909 discloses a stacked electrical connector assembly mounted on a PCB for connecting two memory modules. This electrical connector assembly includes an upper connector having a relatively larger height and a lower connector positioned below the upper connector and having a relatively smaller height. The upper connector is fixed on the PCB by a plurality of contacts received therein soldered on the PCB. The upper connector commonly endures a big torque when an upper memory module is being inserted within, and has a trend to incline rearward. Thus the soldering connection between the contacts of upper connector and the PCB may be broken, especially when the electrical connector assembly has a weaker structure.